Through her soul
by Jaynie K. Allen
Summary: Después de la guerra nada es lo mismo, las cicatrices que dejó Lord Voldemort son irreparables y no serían fáciles de olvidar. Sobretodo para Hermione Granger que sabe en su interior que no podrá olvidar. Pero, ¿que sucede cuando conoces a alguien que puede ver a través de tu alma? [Post- Hogwarts / Sin contar los sucesos de Twilight] Personajes de J.K Rowling y Stephenie Meyer.
1. Prólogo

Prefacio

La guerra había afectado a todo Londres mágico, principalmente a aquellos que habían participado en ella. Poco a poco la comunidad mágica se iba levantando de tan atroz batalla en la que ambos bandos habían tenido considerables pérdidas, pero sin duda uno de los más afectados en esta batalla fueron los Weasley. No sólo habían salido heridos, sino que habían perdido a un miembro de su familia.  
Fred Weasley había muerto hace tan sólo unos dos meses, pero para la familia Weasley había sido como si hubiese sido ayer. El más afectado a simple vista era su gemelo, George Weasley, quien desde aquel lamentable suceso no había vuelto a sonreír.

Si para Hermione Granger quien solo era una simple espectadora le dolía el alma aquella perdida, no quería imaginarse como lo estaría viviendo el gemelo. Era consciente que no aguantaría ver sufrir a sus seres amados más tiempo, se sentía impotente. Por ello un día sin decirle nada a nadie tomó todas sus cosas, las empacó en su pequeño bolso de cuentas y salió de la Madriguera sin un rumbo o destino fijo. Tal vez Harry o Ron pensarían que era una cobarde y que ahora huía pero, necesitaba alejarse por un tiempo de todo lo que la rodeaba. Ya no soportaba el sentimiento de muerte y dolor que había alrededor de todo el mundo mágico; la sumía en una profunda depresión; hubiese deseado haber podido hacer algo por evitar todo, pero lamentablemente estaba hecho.  
Por otro lado estaban las celebraciones que se daban debido a la caída del Señor Tenebroso, aquellos que sin saber y que habían estado al margen de la batalla ahora celebraban la caída de alguien a quien nunca se enfrentaron. Estaba cansada de ir al Callejón Diagon y que magos ebrios por tanto whisky de fuego la saludasen felices como si la guerra no hubiese dejado una secuela imborrable y difícil de superar. Estaba segura que Harry, aunque bien nunca se lo dijo, también odiaba eso tanto como ella.

Suspiró levemente y evitó, sin éxito alguno, tocarse el brazo izquierdo donde descansaba la palabra 'sangre sucia' cortesía de Bellatrix Lestrange. Si bien ella se sentía orgullosa de lo que era, aborrecía verla todos los días en su brazo. Odiaba levantarse y ver la cicatriz de aquella horrible tortura. Había intentado quitarse aquella marca pero parece que el cuchillo con el que Bellatrix se lo hizo tenía magia oscura por lo que sería imposible de borrar. De repente una idea surcó en su mente, tal vez podría… Cerró los ojos y se apareció en Londres muggle.

Ahora sabía por dónde empezar a curar sus heridas.


	2. Chapter 1

Capítulo 1:

En Aspen, Colorado todo solía ser aburrido en aquellas épocas, las mismas personas, los mismos restaurants, la misma rutina. Pocas veces habían sucesos que hicieran que la población se fundiese en una masa de chismes. Pero aquel 13 de julio, algo los había hecho salir de su tan conocida rutina: Todo comenzó cuando un moderno Chevrolet Camaro Convertible se estacionó junto a dos BMW 528i, ambos de ese mismo año, en una de las casas que acababan de ser vendidas por una conocida inmobiliaria del lugar.  
Esa fue la primera vez que se vio a la familia Cullen. Y posiblemente la última, al menos en lo que restaban las vacaciones, pues habían pasado dos semanas y ya estaban por acabar el mes y no habían vuelto a salir de la fortaleza en la que vivían. Y por ello se habían corrido varios rumores de esa familia: que eran ermitaños y odiaban establecer contacto con las personas; que ofrecían un culto a un dios extraño y por ello debían de pasar un mes al año encerrados como penitencia; o que eran unos asesinos en serie en busca de exterminar un pueblo. Y por supuesto, se equivocaban.

No eran más que _rumores_.

Lo cierto era que Los Cullen eran en todos aspectos la familia perfecta. El padre, Carlisle, un doctor que acudía todos los días, desde que llegaron, al hospital general y se iba al esconderse el sol. Esme, la madre, una mujer que no aparentaba más de 25 años y que a simple vista se veía muy amable y que había tenido el detalle de presentarse la única vez que se la vio fuera. Y los hijos, de los cuales no se sabía nada, lucían como los típicos modelos de revistas. Altos y guapos; y ni que decir de la rubia: una chica muy hermosa, con rasgos pronunciados y una hermosa cabellera rubia y sedosa. Si, definitivamente lucían como la familia perfecta.

Salvo por un pequeño detalle: _eran unos vampiros_. Aunque claro, ningún humano podría dar fe de ello.

 ** _S_** i bien estaban decorando su nueva casa, la razón principal por la que a nadie se le antojaba salir era porque cada uno estaba viviendo su luto a su manera: Hace tan solo tan poco habían perdido a un miembro importarte y muy querido de su clan. Alice Cullen había vivido durante 30 años con ellos, y de hecho recordar el como se les habían unido ella y su pareja, Jasper Hale, era cómica. Pero claro, ahora no era el momento de reír. Estaban muy dolidos y uno que otro miembro tenía unas terribles ganas de venganza. La forma desgarradora en la que se la habían arrebatado y solo por un poco más de poder… Ahora ellos afrontaban un nuevo comenzar, tal y como lo hacían cada cierto tiempo: un nuevo 'hogar', una nueva ciudad, nueva escuela, nuevo todo. Solo que ahora todo sería más difícil. La pequeña alegría de la casa se había ido, y con ella las ganas de vivir.

Todos la pasaban mal, pero el más afectado sin duda era su pareja, pues no solo había perdido a el amor de su vida, sino que había perdido a su compañera de vida, su pareja, su mejor amiga. Alice lo era todo para él y ahora sin ella se sentía perdido, no sabía que rumbo tomar. Ella había sido la brújula que guiaba al barco de emociones que era Jasper Hale.  
Se debatía entre renunciar a la vida que había construido o irse a continuar con la vida que Maria le había enseñado. Pero en el fondo sabía que no sería lo que Alice querría para el. No. Si ella estuviese viva lo miraría entre molesta y divertida y luego le diría que no es la vida apropiada para el, le diría que merecía vivir su vida y que tenía que seguir junto a la familia que tenía. La familia que, tanto en sus vidas humanas y comienzos de vampiros, habían anhelado tener.

Jasper negó y luego siguió concentrándose en terminar de desempacar pero casi al instante se arrepintió de ello. Cuando se acercó a la primera caja y la abrió lo primero que vio fue la pequeña agenda que Alice últimamente cargaba. La miró con un deje de tristeza, el hubiese jurado que se había deshecho de toda la ropa y accesorios de su difunta esposa. Sintiendo la curiosidad que hace muchos años no había sentido abrió la agenda para llevarse con una desagradable sorpresa: Estaba vacía.

Totalmente vacía. Exceptuando por la primera página, pero no era que esta brindase mucha información. Solo había una especie de placa escrita:

 ** _HG-09-19-79-L-UK_**

Suspiró y acarició la escritura que Alice había hecho, como si aún pudiese sentirla cerca. Había pasado tan poco tiempo que pareciera que hubiese sido ayer. Rió amargamente. Era irónico pues el tendría toda una inmortalidad para aceptarlo, y también para lamentarse el no haber actuado con rapidez.

El sonido de la puerta lo sacó de sus pensamientos. Se acercó a la puerta para abrirla y se encontró a su hermanastro mirándolo con angustia. O al menos eso percibía.  
Se hizo a un lado para dejarlo entrar. Sabía que comenzaría darle la charla que le dio la primera semana: que no era el único que sufría por la pérdida de Alice y que debía comenzar a 'vivir', que eso querría ella. Y el otra vez respondería con un: ¿Cómo vivir si la única razón que he tenido me ha sido tan cruelmente arrebatada?

* * *

Aquella noche, a una semana para comenzar las clases en su nuevo instituto, Carlisle Cullen llegó con un mejor humor del de las últimas semanas y con una radiante sonrisa en su rostro lo cual hizo a todos los hijos Cullen cuestionarse la razón por la cual el líder de su clan se encontraba feliz.

-Familia- dijo Carlisle media hora mas tarde cuando todos se encontraban reunidos en el living- Tengo algo que decirles. De hecho, este es un anuncio que me pone muy feliz.

El resto del clan lo miraron expectantes, y Esme fue la primera que lo instó a que continuase:

-Cariño continúa. Los chicos y yo queremos saber de que trata- dijo lo último acercándose a su lado y tomándolo de la mano.

Carlisle les sonrió a todos antes de decir con una voz clara y evidentemente emocionada:

-Dentro de unos días tendremos a una nueva miembro en el clan Cullen.

* * *

 ** _¡LUMOS!_**

 ** _Son más de las 3 am aquí pero no he querido irme a dormir sin actualizar el capítulo. En realidad iba a hacerlo el domingo pero estuve algo corta de inspiración. Primero que nada: ¡No me maten! Alice es uno de mis personajes favoritos de Twilight pero he tenido que mantenerla al margen de esta historia. Ya verán el por que en los siguiente capítulos.  
Muchas gracias a aquellas personas que han puesto esta historia en sus favoritos y la siguen :D_**

 ** _Quisiera dedicarle el capítulo al primer comentario que ha sido el de Salesia; ¡ojalá que te guste el capítulo! Y gracias por el apoyo que me das tanto aquí como en Potterfics :) (aquellos que no me leen por ahí pueden seguirme como Selena_Potter, aunque posiblemente escriba y continue por este medio una de mis historias)_**

 ** _Nuevamente muchas gracias a todos los que me leen._**

 ** _¡NOX!_**


End file.
